Eternity
by deluca
Summary: This is a one off. Not really sure what to call it. Kind of a poetic look on things... a little weird!


**Eternity**

We were sounded... There was no possible way of escaping. The 5 of us stood there among a dozen alien enemy's. They had been tracking us for over a year now, and they had finally found us. This were not looking well as we bunched closer together, as they moved in on us.  
I don't want to die. That was the thing running through my mind. In a situation like this you forget about the people around you. It may sound cold hearted, but Michael, Liz, Max, Kyle and Isabel weren't in my mind. I didn't want to die. Me. How selfish. But I was right to feel that way. Everyone else here had alien powers, everyone except me. I was powerless and venerable in a VERY dangerous situation.

"So this is the great king of Antar" One said.  
"All bow down... Ha ha ha. His second in command" He said turning to Michael.  
"His lover..." Directed at Isabel.  
"And... Two infected... What's this?" He sneered looking into my clear blue eyes.  
"A human... Tut tut. This is NOT acceptable" In his hand a glowing ball of blue flame.  
"NOO!" Michael screamed.  
All hell broke loose. Chaos erupted.  
Isabel through one through a window. Michael blow the flame guy into a million pieces.  
Everyone was fighting.

There I was in the middle of an alien war... What a strange feeling. I was so frightened, yet it was so exhilarating, I knew death was just around the corner but I liked that feeling. Adrenaline pumping through my veins, even through the chaos I could here my hear beating in my chest.  
Everything happened so fast I barely had time to react.  
"MARIA!" Liz was screaming running towards me.  
Startled I looked behind me. It was too late. I was flung through the air at impossible speed.  
As I collided with the wall I felt the bones in my body snapping, the sickening crunch rang in my ears. The pain in my body was so immense. As I faded into darkness, the last thing I saw was the look of horror, shock and pain on my friends faces.

* * *

Smile. Life can only go on.  
Don't morn me.  
Celebrate my salvation.  
Take comfort in my death.

* * *

That was a black day. Every person but one wore black.  
That one person was my mother. She didn't believe black should be worn at a funeral. The person who had passed on, wouldn't want to be responsible for so much pain and sadness. That was her belief. She took comfort in that.  
Those five friends who had witnessed my passing had risked everything to bring me home.  
My final resting place was to be next to Alex. How ironic. Two people both killed by aliens, best friends AND buried next to each other.

I wore white. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever worn, pity I was dead.  
My lips were painted red, my skin remained pale and my hair lay in soft golden curls around my head. I held a black rose in my cold lifeless hands. Black roses were always my favourite. They were so beautiful, so mysterious.  
I wore white, in a white coffin holding a black rose. How poetic.  
There is nothing poetic about death.

Ashes to ashes,  
Dust to dust...

Tears swelled in everyone's eyes, but Michael stayed strong.  
The only time I had ever seen him cry was the night we had slept together, but only slept. Michael cried himself to sleep and I held him. I was his rock in a terrifying unfair world.  
As the people around him through their roses into my grave Michael remained.

Standing in the dark alone. So very alone. I was his rock. Now I was gone, he was alone.  
Silently one single glistening tear feel from his eyes, those eyes I stared longingly into, seeing into his soul.  
I felt his pain as I cried silently with my mourning lover.

* * *

Don't look back.  
Don't look back on the world of men.

* * *

As the years past I watched my friends, longingly. I wanted their life's so badly. To walk among the living. But that would never happen.  
Michael was my favourite to watch.  
As he slept I would meditate to his breathing, I would bathe in his laughter.  
Most of all I cried in his loneliness. Michael wouldn't let anyone in.  
He had lost the one person he had ever let in, and now he was domed to live the life (or death) I endured. Silent and alone.

* * *

Breath,  
Breath again.  
Smile on a new day,  
A new dawn.  
And give thanks Give thanks for the one,  
Who never gave in.

* * *

Death isn't the end, contrary to what everyone must think.  
When you die you mourn. But you don't mourn your own death. You mourn the death of the people you left behind. Does that make sense?  
In a way they have died, and you have lived... You have been the one left behind.  
But death doesn't only tear people apart it brings them together.

* * *

Light shall shine apon you,  
And everything will be brighter,  
Somehow lighter,  
Somehow brighter in the morning.

* * *

As Michael walked into my world I smiled.  
60 years after the day I had left Michael their he was.  
Exactly as he was then.  
In my world with me.  
Michael had never given in on our love. Even though it meant isolation and loneliness, he never gave in. His reward... That would be me.  
We would have an eternity together in a cascade of love and joy.  
As his lips touched mine, I was happier than I had ever been in life.

Death isn't always the end.  
Its just the beginning.


End file.
